Enchanted
by ashketchumwritesfanfic
Summary: Hermione is a shell of who she used to be. What will happen when her muggle friends force her to go to a bar and she meets a handsome man? Please Read and Review! One shot Dramione


**A/N**

**I own nothing! charachters are J K Rowling and song is Taylor Swift.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired lonely place<em>

"Come-on Hermione! Let me do your hair. Please?" My muggle best friend, Trina, is the only one that knows I'm a witch. "We are going to take you out clubbing. We need to find you a new guy.

I looked down at my left hand, the tan of my engagement ring was almost gone, but it was still there. Ron had broken it off with me a few months ago. I couldn't bear to face anyone from the wizarding world. Not even Harry. No one knew, I told no one. I wouldn't respond to letters, I refused to use magic of any kind. I withdrew, and I was a shell of the person I used to be. My friends are desperately trying to take me clubbing, again.

"Fine, Trina, do whatever you want. I give up." I sighed, I really didn't care. Resisting her took to much time and effort. She squealed, delighted.

"Gabby, get Ab, Katy, Em, and Shelly. We have work to do!"

Barely ten minutes later, my 'best friends' Trina, Gabrielle, Abby, Emily, and Michelle were standing in my bathroom. They weren't exactly friends, I didn't tell them anything. Only Trina knew I was a wizard, and something happened between my and my fiancé. Two hours later, I was plucked, squeezed, dressed, and primped up. I didn't even bother looking in the mirror.

I found myself dragged into a car, driven to a club, and dragged inside.

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<em>

I stood in the middle of the dance floor, and I started making my way to the bar. I didn't want to be here, everyone's eyes were empty, and I felt all alone. Suddenly I saw a flash of white blond hair, and a twinge inside my heard. I felt myself blush profusely. I haven't had any emotions since, well, since the break up.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<em>

I made eye contact with this mysterious man, and he gave me a twinkle. He beckoned to the wall near the exit, which was in the middle of us. I walked over and he made his way to me.

"Hey." He smiled down at me, and something twitched deep inside my mind. This man was familiar, yet I had never met him before. He had golden hair, and brown eyes. His face was slightly pointed, and was wearing a button up top, a black blazer, and jeans with boots. The twitching intensified. I knew this man from somewhere, or someone was exactly like him.

"Didn't you just have white blond hair?" I asked quizzically.

"Now why would you think that?" he whispered in my ear.

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

"I dunno. I could have sworn that... you had white blond hair and silvery blue eyes." I stared intently.

A smirk played on his face. "No way, that's magic. You don't believe in magic do you?"

"Of course not! That is for fools!" Magic! Psh, magic failed me. I swore I would never use it again.

"For fools now? Well, maybe I happen to be a fool?" His lips quirked into a smile. "But you never told me who you were. Do you want to keep me wondering all my life?"

"Maybe I will keep you wondering. Wondering about the girl you met in a club one night. And don't you start that, you didn't tell me who you were either."

"Aw, now you wouldn't do that. I couldn't stand to know that a girl I met in a muggle-"

"Did- did you just say muggle?" I cut him off my heart starting to beat quicker.

"What's a muggle?" He asked confused, but almost with a mocking tone to his voice.

No. of course not. I just wanted to run into a wizard so bad I started forcing myself to see things. Why would this muggle boy be a wizard? THAT'S IT! I know who this boy is, and he is a wizard. Although I cant believe he's here in a muggle bar.

"Draco Malfoy?"

His brown eyes turned bright grey blue, and his golden hair lightened to a platinum blonde.

"I wondered if you would figure it out. Where's-" he smirked at me, all playful but before he could say _**their**_ names, I stopped him.

"Don't mention his name. Please" Tears pricked in my eyes, and I saw him look taken aback.

"Mione, what happened?" concern was plain as day on the lines of his face.

"Why did you call me Mione?"

"Isn't that your name?"

"No. my name is Hermione. Only _**he**_ called me that."

"He doesn't deserve you. Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Because I don't want to see you hurt."

"You've never cared before. If anything you've always been the one that's hurt me."

"Maybe I've changed. Now stop avoiding the question."

"Yeah that's-what?" I looked at him, curious.

"I said, maybe I've changed." His face was pure and true, but I still didn't believe him.

"You, Malfoy, has changed. Ha, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I, Malfoy, have changed."

"Oh, yeah? Changed how?"

"Changed for the better."

"Draco Malfoy, changed for 'the better'. Yeah, that's one I haven't heard before."

"Oh yeah? Well I have. I've seen the error of my ways."

"The error of your ways?"

"Of course!"

"What errors have you committed?"

He smirked at me. "I think you know the answer to that."

I smiled shyly. "I just want to hear you say it yourself."

"Well, for one, being a Death Eater."

"That's a start. Number two?"

"Hmmm, dating Pansy I think."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she's a cow."

"Ok, number three."

"Getting engaged to Astoria."

"You were engaged?"

"It was an arranged marriage. I broke it off when my father died."

"Your fathers dead?"

"Yes, but what does that matter?"

"Dunno, just wondering. What happened to your mum?"

"She just wants me happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Ask me that later." He smirked at me.

"Ok. You said you broke it off. Are you currently in a relationship?"

"Wouldn't you like it know?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I think I would like to know. That's why I asked."

"Well, you are going to have to ask me that later as well."

I groaned. "Fine, whatever you say. Now tell me number four."

"Let me see, I think next comes imperioing Madam Rosmerta."

"So that was you!"

"Duh." He looked at me like I was stupid. "Even Potty figured it out, and he wasn't the smartest person."

"Ok, number five"

"How do you know there's a fifth?"

"Wild guess. Now spill"

"Making Katie Bell carry the necklace to the castle. I didn't mean for her to get hurt."

"Oh yeah? Sure didn't seem like it. Next?"

"Poising the mead that I gave Professor Slughorn. Although I don't regret it poisoning _**him**_. He deserves it. After everything he's done to you."

"Thanks for that." I smiled hesitantly.

"No problem." Smirking he said, "All done?"

"Not even close. Number seven."

"Attempting to kill Dumbledore in general. That was a big mistake."

"Yeah, that was kinda big. Eight?"

"Taking Neville's rememberall in the first year."

"Seriously? You regret that?"

"Yeah I was a prat. That also goes for trying to get Harry expelled in the first year, and cheating in Quidditch all those years."

"So, that counts as?"

"Nine and Ten. Although the Quidditch thing was kinda over four years."

"Four years?"

"Yeah. I got on the team second year, and third year, fourth year was the Twiwizard Tournament, fifth year, I don't count sixth year cause I didn't play in almost any games, and I didn't play seventh year."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Hm. What about the time where you tried to get Buckbeak killed?"

"Hey! That thing attacked me!"

"You git! If you were paying attention, it wouldn't have attacked you!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled down at me.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear Draco Malfoy admit that I was right. Or admit that he was being a prat. Or a git."

"Like I told you, I've seen the errors of my ways and changed." He snickered.

"I can still think of plenty more things that you did wrong. Come on, you're on a roll." I poked his shoulder. "Don't stop now!" I giggled. _Holy crap, when did I start giggling?_

Suddenly my friends were all around me, and as I turned to look at them I felt a shimmer behind me.

"Hey girl were going home." Gabby tugged at my arm.

"Ok. Well, bye Malfoy. It was-" I turned to look but he was gone.

"Who are you talking to?" Abby asked me confused.

"No one, absolutely no one. Well, lets go home." I smiled.

"Why are you smiling girly?" Trina punched my arm.

"No reason. Absolutely no reason at all." I smiled to myself, I would keep his secret.

"Well, let's go home." Emily stared at me confused.

"I'm going to get the car." Michelle smiled and left.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

They took me home, shooting me weird looks. I said my goodbyes as I walked up the steps and let myself inside my apartment, letting out a huge sigh smiling. I think I might just have developed a crush on Draco Malfoy. I wonder if he is in a relationship. He said that he broke off an engagement, but he might have a girlfriend. Rushing to my room, I collapsed on my bed. I looked at the time. It was midnight. Staring at the ceiling I replayed the night over and over in my head. Malfoy, are you happy?

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>_

Draco. Draco. Draco. Who do you love?

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<em>  
><em>It was enchanting to meet you<br>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Draco. Draco. Draco. It was enchanting to meet you.

I looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. I got up, pacing in my room. I wish I could have told him. He was so nice. I wish I could have talked to him longer.

Draco. Draco. Draco. I miss you.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Draco. Draco. Draco. I was enchated to meet you.

Not caring what anyone thought I got up and started dancing around the room. This was the happiest I have felt since, since being with _**him**_. It was the first time I had done a lot of things since the breakup. I wonder if Malfoy knew how much pain I was in. It seemed like he did. He asked me what happened. I wonder if he knew. I desperately want to see him again. My mind was saying his name over and over. I had so many questions left to ask him. I had so many things I wanted to tell him. It couldn't be the end. This had to be the beginning.

Draco. Draco. Draco. Please let this be the beginning.

_This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
><em>

Draco. Draco. Draco. My thoughts will echo your name. Please let me see you again.

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<br>_

Draco. Draco. Draco. I left too soon. I didn't get a chance to tell you.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

Draco. Draco. Draco. I was enchanted to meet you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have anyone waiting on you. I cannot have you with someone else.

It was the first time I had said anything with feeling.

It was the first time I had bantered with anyone.

It was the first time I had talked about the wizarding world without curling up into a ball. It was the first time I had talked about something that happened at Hogwarts.

It was the first time I had cared about someone's answer to a question I had asked.

It was the first time I had asked someone a question.

It was the first time I had someone answer my question.

It was the first time I had smiled.

It was the first time I had laughed.

It was the first time I had cared about someone.

It was the first time I had gotten up and danced.

Draco. Draco. Draco. Please don't forget me. You have me dancing. You have me smiling. You have me caring. I will spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Draco. Draco. Draco. Please, please, don't be in love with anyone. I will find you. Don't have someone waiting on you.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

Somehow I managed to fall asleep. Still whispering his name

* * *

><p>Tap. Tap. Tap. Taptaptap. Taptaptaptaptaptap.<p>

I suddenly fond myself wide awake. What had gotten me to wake up this suddenly?

Tap. Tap. Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap.

I looked over, and there was an owl at my window. I could believe it. Who would dare send me an owl? I told everyone never ever send me an owl. Fuming I walked to the window. I didn't recognize it. Oh well.

I opened my window and grabbed the letter off its leg. I slowly opened it up, and I read the note slowly, once, twice, three times.

_Dear Hermione Granger._

_I'm sorry that our conversation was interrupted the way it was. I'm sorry I had to leave. I could not let your friends meet me. They would never have stopped badgering you with questions. I offer you an invitation to meet me today, in the park two blocks from your apartment. I hope you will take the time to come meet me. I will be arriving at 10 sharp. I will be waiting. I sincerely understand if you deny this option. If you do not arrive by 10:15, I will take that as a no, and will not contact you again. If you have prior engagements, please tell me with response by my owl. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you in the past and I would like to make it up to you. And I hope you read this, I spend hours writing, and re-writing this. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_P.s. _

_I was enchanted to meet you._

I gasped out loud. He was enchanted to meet me? I was enchanted to meet him! Ohmygosh, what time is it? I looked at my clock. 9:57. Its red numbers blinked menacingly at me. I looked back at the letter. He said 10, and he would be leaving at 10:15. OHMYGOSH I'M GOING TO BE LATE.

Managing somehow to get dressed and throw on some make up, and nearly swearing when I saw that time was 10:14. I disapparated and re-apparated right when I saw Malfoy look at his watch. He sighed in disappointment and turned to disapparate.

"MALFOY WAIT!"

Jumping in surprise he looked up and sighed in relief when he saw me.

"Hermione. I thought you wouldn't come." He held up his watch for me to see. 10:15.

"I know, I'm so sorry. But I woke up about 20 minutes ago. I got ready as fast as I could."

"You get ready slowly." He snickered at me.

"Yeah well, I get ready quickly for a girl."

"Doesn't look like it. Looks like you just rolled out of bed."

"That **is** just because I rolled out of bed."

"You are talking in circles." He punched my shoulder. "Why don't you think about what you say before you say it?"

"I do think about what I say! You're the one that doesn't think!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! You have something I like to call word vomit!"

"Word vomit? That is so nasty." He crinkled his nose in disgust.

"You would know!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you find everything nasty."

"Really now? And why do you suppose that?"

"Mr. I'm a pure blood and everything is beneath me?"

"Hey what did I tell you last night? I've changed!"

"And like I told **you** last night, I don't believe you."

"Yeah well, why don't you tell me what this word vomit thing is."

"It's when you just say everything you are thinking."

"I do not say everything I am thinking!"

"You so do!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about."

"I plead the fifth!" Malfoy raised both his hands in the air as if he was surrendering.

"Ha you cannot plead the fifth. That just means you are guilty."

"Yeah you just want me to be guilty."

"Wait a second Malfoy, how do you know what pleading the fifth is?"

"Oh I just do my research on muggle politics."

"Sure you do."

"I do! I swear!"

"Yeah, the day Draco Malfoy does research on muggle politics is the day I get a question wrong on a Hogwarts exam."

"Ha! You got plenty questions wrong on exams in Hogwarts. Anyways I've been observing things of the muggle world for a while now."

"How the heck would you know?" I glared at him, annoyed, ignoring the second comment. It wasn't important at the moment.

"I do my research."

"You mean you stalk me."

"I would never do something that outrageous!" he looked flabbergasted.

"Hmm, it seems as if I had struck a nerve."

"Oh you only wish you had struck a nerve." He smirked at me.

"Oh surree. Anyways what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted a change to see you again." He smiled at me.

I smiled to myself. "So what was one other thing that you regret? You never told me, and that can't be it."

"Well, there was breaking Potter's nose in the 6th year."

"There we go. That's a good one. Ok, keep going."

"There was that time where I tried to sabotage his Quidditch game. And all the times I teased and mocked him. Especially about the dementors."

"Wow, I didn't think you felt bad for any of that!"

"Yeah, I also feel bad for every curse and insult I've shot at him, and Ron, and every other person."

"Who knew? What made you change?"

"I had a lot of time to think. And I just, felt bad for making their lives miserable."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Don't you feel bad for anything that you've done to me?" Tears started pooling in my eyes. Did I honestly think he had really changed? And just as a tear rolled down my cheek he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Of course. I saved the biggest regret of my life for last." And suddenly he was kissing me, and it was the best kiss I had ever had. Better then Viktor, better then my muggle boyfriends, and better, way better then any kiss _**he**_ had ever given me. And suddenly I was crying. Crying for all the times _**he**_ had hurt me. Crying for the end of the relationship. Crying for the pain I've held in for months and months. And then I was in his arms, and he had disapparated.

"Malfoy! What are you doing! Put me, put me down!"

"I don't think I will. I'm taking you home."

"This isn't my home."

"Yeah because this is my home." He walked me into the manor house and I gasped. It was huge.

"Well you can at least put me down now!" I was still in his arms, wedding style. And I was getting really uncomfortable. I could smell him with every breath I took, and his warm arms felt so nice wrapped around me. Also, I could feel the hard planes of his chest beneath his thin tee shirt.

"No, I don't think I will." He walked me up the stairs and through some hallways, and I stopped trying to keep track of where we were going. I was lost. He arrived at a door and set me down, but he grabbed my hand. "This is my room."

"You are taking me to your room?"

"I already took you to it."

He opened the door, dragged me inside and shut it. I gasped. This room was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. He had a huge four poster bed with black silk sheets. He had huge glass windows that looked over green meadows. That was all I was able to take in when my eyes were drawn to the floor to ceiling bookshelves. They covered the whole wall. And were full of books.

"For you." He whispered in my ear. And then he dragged me to the bed and pulled me down on it.

"Do you remember when you asked me if I was happy or not? Well, to answer your question, yes I am happy. But only when you are with me."

And before I could say anything, he pressed his lips to mine once more, and I realized I would never be unhappy again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I really hope you like it!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**It would make my day**

**and maybe i wouldnt cry**

**and if you review enough i might add anouther chapter.  
><strong>

**~hawkshadow~**


End file.
